


My Favorite Person is You

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Falling In Love, Growing Up Together, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Puppy Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: AU where Kirk and Spock meet as kids, and this is how their love growsFrom puppy love to true love





	My Favorite Person is You

**Author's Note:**

> I was called on to be a pinch-hitter for the Star Trek Secret Santa 2018! My recipient is [babyspock](http://babyspock.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and darling I hope you love this!
> 
> Prompt: "I’m weak for ASO!Spock and AOS!Kirk meeting as kids! But it can also be TOS!"
> 
> I've never actually really written kid fic before so I hope everyone enjoys this :)
> 
> (i haven't edited this so apologies for any typos i will fix them as soon as i can!)

Spock stands politely by his mother and father and siblings, all waiting for the arrival of the ambassador from Terra. He isn’t fully sure of the meaning of the word, but somehow he knows this is an important person. Of course, he would much rather be at home playing with I-Chaya. Grown-up stuff is boring. It would be nice if Michael would take him away so they could play, but she’s on Mother’s other side and besides, it would be bad. Spock and Michael are not bad. Sybok maybe is, but not Spock and Michael.

 _Maybe they will have children Michael and I can play with._ Spock understands little about the new arrivals. Michael has tried to explain it to him, but he’s only five. As his instructors often say, he can only know so much. He fidgets slightly. Mother kneels beside him, whispering, “Don’t worry, darling. Ambassador Kirk will be here any moment.”

“ _Ko-mekh_ , what is ‘ambassador’?”

“An ambassador is someone who wants to be our friend,” she explains gently, smiling as always, “The planet Terra still wants to be our friend, so they’re sending someone to live with us.”

“You’re from Terra, and you live here. Are you an ambassador?”

“No, I’m not… not officially. I came to Vulcan because I love your father. Ambassador Kirk is coming here because the government on Terra asked her to. She’s here to represent Terra. Do you understand?”

“Yes, _ko-mekh._ I understand,” he replies.

Mother smiles a little bigger and kisses his forehead before standing again. Sure enough, they soon see Father walking with four Humans: two adults and two children. _Children!_ Spock feels a rush of excitement. As they come closer, he can figure out how old they are. One is about Spock’s age, and the other is very small. Not an infant, but still being carried by its mother.

“You must be Amanda,” the woman says, also smiling, “I’m Ambassador Winona Kirk. This is my husband, George… my son, George Junior, though we call him Sam… and this little one is James.”

The entire family has hair the color of gold, something Spock has never seen before, and they all smile brightly. The gesture confuses Spock a bit. Only Mother smiles like that. Only the smallest one, James, doesn’t smile. Spock reaches up, tugs at Mother’s skirt.

“In a moment, darling… It’s a pleasure to meet you, Winona. These are our children. Sybok is my stepson… then we have Michael, who we adopted a few years ago… and this is Spock, who apparently has a question. What would you like to ask, Spock?”

“ _Ko-mekh_ , is James unhappy? He doesn’t smile.”

Ambassador answers, “In a way, he might be. He’s still pretty small, and this is a big trip for him. He’s probably a little nervous or scared… but I know he’ll be fine because I’m sure you’re going to be a great friend to him.”

 _Sam will be more fun. I cannot play with one so small._ Spock simply looks at James for a moment, his golden head buried in his mother’s shoulder. Ambassador gently coaxes him to look around, and when James turns, he fixes his eyes right on Spock. They’re big and a bluer blue than Spock has ever seen.

“Jimmy, can you say hi to Spock?” she requests.

Slowly, James raises his hand and waves, saying, “Hi, Spock,” and he finally smiles. Mother and Ambassador start talking to each other again, but Spock isn’t listening. He and little James just look at each other until Ambassador walks away over to Father. James starts fussing. Sam comes over after that to introduce himself after that, and it isn’t long before they all move into Spock’s house, where the children are sent to play… all except James.

“We just need to get him down for a nap. He didn’t sleep at all on this last leg of our trip so I think he’s just a little cranky. George, dear, would you get him settled down?”

George and James disappear into another room.

“Spock, come on, let’s go find I-Chaya!” Michael says, “Sam wants to meet him!”

xXxXx

“Spock, there you are! I missed you!”

James runs out to meet him, blue eyes squinting in the bright Vulcan sun.

“That is illogical. I have only been in school. I go to school every day.”

“I know, but I can still miss you!”

He grins, showing off a large gap where his two front teeth should be. It’s been four years since the Kirks arrived on Vulcan. Spock is nine now, and James is six. The Kirks have their own tutor, another Human, someone more suited to teaching Humans.

“I still find it illogical,” Spock says, “You know you will see me when I return from lessons.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t matter. Dad and Mom say they missed each other every day, so why can’t I miss you every day?”

“You make a valid argument, James,” Spock replies, allows himself a small smile, “I suppose I can say I missed you, as well.”

James grins impossibly bigger and darts forward, wrapping his arms around one of Spock’s, and Spock can feel his happiness as if it were his own. It’s always like this with James. He always radiates love and joy potent enough for Spock to feel.

“Our teacher asked me today to write about something I really liked and you know what I wrote about? Ask me what I wrote about!”

“What did you write about?”

“You!” he exclaims brightly, “I wrote all about you, Spock!”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you! Of course I did! You’re probably my favorite person in the whole galaxy! Can I read you what I wrote?”

“Of course. I would love to hear it. You are progressing at your reading?”

“I am. Miss Chmela got me tested, and it turns out I have something called… dilsex- no… umm… dyslexia. That’s it, dyslexia! It means, uh, my brain can’t always make sense of words, so I just have to work extra hard to read sometimes. But I’m getting better!”

“I’m sure you are. You are a very hard worker and industrious student.”

“Aw, thanks, Spock!”

They walk back inside, still with James hanging on Spock’s arm, and head for James’ room. It’s cluttered with papers and books and toys, very unlike Spock’s. James goes right to his bed, rifling through some papers until he produces the one he wants.

“You ready?”

“Yes, James, I am ready.”

Spock sits expectantly on the floor, watching his friend. James stands up straight, paper held in front of him, and reads aloud.

“My favorite person is Spock. He is my best friend. We al- always have fun… fun playing games. We are diff- different, but that is okay. I hope Spock and I are best friends forever.”

He lowers the paper, grinning again, and asks, “Well, Spock? Did you like it? Did I do alright?”

“Yes, James, you did fine. Your reading is greatly improved.”

“Aw, Spock, you know what I meant.”

Smiling, Spock says, “I appreciate the sentiments, and they are shared. You are my favorite person, too.”

He isn’t prepared for James to launch at him, arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. Spock embraces him back just as tightly.

xXxXx

Spock can hear James throwing a fit halfway across the house. It’s been seven years since the Kirks came to live on Vulcan, and now Winona’s term is up as ambassador to Vulcan. James is nine, and has lived on Vulcan almost his entire life. For that matter, Spock has known the Kirks almost his entire life, known James his entire life.

James is putting up a magnificent fight at the moment. Spock is simply sitting quietly in his room, waiting for James to come to him.

“Spock!”

He doesn’t knock, hasn’t in years. He just runs in, face soaked with tears, and throws himself at Spock, both boys wrapping their arms around each other.

“Spock, it isn’t fair! It’s not fair! I don’t wanna leave you!”

“I know, but we knew the time would come. Your mother could not be ambassador forever.”

“But we could stay here,” James says, pulling back to look at Spock’s face, “Couldn’t my family stay here?”

“That isn’t our choice. In any case, it is probably better for you to return to Terra. There are too few Humans on Vulcan-“

“I don’t care about Humans! I care about you!”

“James, you belong on Terra. You _are_ Terran. You should return at least for a while and get reacquainted with your home planet.”

“I don’t care about Terra either!”

He’s utterly miserable, tears still spilling down his cheeks, that misery rolling off him in strong waves. Seeking to soothe him, Spock says, “Well, my father is thinking of becoming ambassador to Terra. Maybe I could convince him to accept the offer, and if I can, maybe I can convince him to bring me with him to Terra when he visits.”

“You would do that? For me?”

“For us, James. For our friendship.”

The words flow so easily from his lips that he’s almost frightened. He’s become so attached to this Human boy, and he revels in the tearful smile that spreads over James’ face. His eyes are still the bluest thing Spock knows. _I can’t lose him. I won’t._ James leans in, presses a sloppy kiss to Spock’s cheek, and hugs him again, the two boys just holding each other until their parents call for them at supper time.

The next month sees the two of them refusing to spend any time apart that isn’t necessary. They eat together, do homework together, even sneak into each other’s rooms to sleep together. At least, they think they’re sneaking. Their parents are well aware of what’s going on.

“Are we making the right choice to separate them?” George asks Amanda one day, “Are we going to, I don’t know… traumatize them or something?”

“They won’t be traumatized,” she replies, “They’re going to be upset, certainly, but it’ll be a learning experience. And I’m sure they’ll find a way to keep in touch. They’re nothing if not ingenious, after all.”

“I guess… I’m just worried Jimmy’s going to hate us or something. He was already pretty mad when we told him we were leaving.”

“That’s only natural, George. I guarantee you, our boys are going to be just fine,” she smiles.

When they do finally part, there are lots of tears, even if Spock doesn’t want to admit it.

“You should call me,” James tells him thickly, “Every day. And if you can’t call, Spock, then I want you to write me whenever you can.”

“I will do both as often as possible. I will also do… what we discussed. I hope to visit Terra one day soon, James.”

They share watery smiles and embrace one last time, James whispering, “You’re my best friend, Spock… and I love you so much.”

“Your feelings are shared,” he replies quietly.

Over their heads, their parents share knowing looks.

xXxXx

“You still talk to this Human? This James Kirk?” T’Pring asks.

She looks over him with a critical eye. It is why he likes T’Pring.

“Of course. I made him a promise. The conversations are also intellectually stimulating. James is a brilliant man.”

“But you also find your conversations… enjoyable. You derive pleasure from them, from hearing his voice or reading his words.”

“I do,” he replies, knowing he doesn’t need to hide information from her, “James… James is the best friend I have ever had. We spent seven years together as children, during some of our most formative years. We were inseparable… until his family had to return to Terra.”

“And you have missed him.”

He feels a twinge of sadness, agrees, “Yes. I have missed him.”

The two friends fall silent, the city of Shi’Kahr bustling around them. T’Pring is headed for the Vulcan Science Academy in two weeks. Spock has a year to decide what he wants to do. The Vulcan Science Academy is promising. He would be welcome to study there, could become anything. He doesn’t know when he would have another opportunity to see James. He’s only seen him in person a few times as it is, only made it to Terra once every year and a half with his father. He’s thought about joining Starfleet. He would be the first Vulcan to officially join the ranks, and that would be something.

“What do you and James talk about?” T’Pring asks.

“We talk of many things. We talk of the past, of our childhood here on Vulcan and the trouble we used to cause. We talk of the present, what we’re doing in school and our lives apart from one another. And we talk of the future. We talk about… We talk about what it would be like if we lived together and our plans for careers and the like. Sometimes we discuss scientific discoveries.”

“Tell me truthfully, Spock… Do you love him?”

“Of course. He is my best friend-“

“No, Spock… do you _love_ him?”

It is a startling thought.

“I… I don’t know. I never considered that. Perhaps-… perhaps because it seems- seems too obvious. I suppose I have always loved him, but we were children. We didn’t think of such things.”

“I shall tell you a secret, Spock, and you must never tell your parents I have told you this. Neither of us are supposed to know.”

Spock leans in, and T’Pring does too, lowering her voice.

“When we were children, Spock, we were supposed to be bonded so that we would be married in our adulthood.”

“Why were we not? Such bonds are sacred.”

“We were not bonded because your parents recognized that you had already formed a bond of sorts.”

“I have not been bonded-“

“Not a proper bond,” she explains, “You could not form that kind of bond with James Kirk, but you had _a_ bond, one that was very strong. It remains strong.”

He can’t believe he never realized it before. It makes perfect sense. Of course he’s in love with James Kirk. Looking back on it, he knows he always has been in one way or another. He thinks back to long embraces and shared blankets and chaste but sloppy kisses.

“You should discuss this with him. I’m sure you will find him receptive.”

They fall silent again, finishing their tea without speaking, but the silence is not uncomfortable. T’Pring is one of his closest friends, and she wouldn’t lead him astray in these matters. When they part, Spock all but races home and, calculating that the time on Terra is appropriate, calls James via video chat. He is twenty. James is seventeen.

James has grown into a handsome young man. His hair is still thick and golden, his eyes still the bluest blue, his smile brighter than any sun.

“Spock! It’s so good to hear from you! And to see you! How are you?”

“I am well, James. I just had tea with T’Pring. She inquired after your wellbeing,” Spock half-lies, not wanting to jump straight into a deep conversation.

“Aw, that’s real nice of her! You’ll have to tell her I said hi the next time you see her. What’s she up to?”

“She is preparing to enter the Vulcan Science Academy in two weeks time. It is a great honor to be accepted. If she were Human, I would say she is excited.”

James laughs, says, “Even as a Vulcan, I bet she’s excited. You talk about anything else fun?”

“As a matter of fact… our conversation turned to… to my relationship with you,” Spock tells him, “I feel that I must be frank with you, and I ask that you are frank and honest with me in return.”

“Of- Of course, Spock. Is something wrong? Are you mad at me?”

“I could never be angry with you,” he answers truthfully, “Tell me, James… do you-… do you love me?”

“Of course I do. You’re my best friend.”

“James, I meant, do you _love_ me? Are you _in love_ with me? Because after much thought, I have come to the conclusion that I am in love with you. I felt a strong attachment to you ever since we were children, a kind of bond. I have never felt for anyone else what I feel for you and- James? Why are you crying?”

Tears stream down James’ cheeks, and Spock worries he said something wrong, that James does not love him that way. Fear seizes his heart.

“Be-… Because I’m so happy, Spock. I’m crying because I’m happy,” he says, a smile showing through his tears, “I _do_ love you, Spock. I always have, and I always will. Even when I was five, I told everyone you were my boyfriend and I wanted to marry you.”

Spock cracks a smile, the image of a small James running around saying that almost making him laugh. It feels like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders, one he hadn’t even known was there. James asks, “Well, Spock, would you officially like to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, James, I would love it.”

The brightest smile lights up James’ face. _Yes, I love him._

xXxXx

Six months pass before they finally see each other in person again, Amanda bringing Spock to Terra so they can visit some of her family. Before returning to Vulcan, they have a three day stop in San Francisco planned, where the Kirks live. The shuttleport is busy, packed with all kinds of species, the majority of whom are likely visiting Starfleet headquarters for one reason or another. _But James is here. I know he is._ He can almost feel his presence.

“Spock! Spock, you’re here!”

He easily catches James, the Human leaping into his arms and laughing joyously. Spock holds him close.

“Oh, Spock, you’re really here,” James whispers into his ear, “I can’t believe you’re really here.”

“I know… it feels like a dream, and if it is a dream, I do not wish to wake from it,” Spock murmurs in return.

They pull back and look at each other, and it’s like they’re seeing each other for the first time. James looks radiant and beautiful and glorious. _I love him._ He’s warm and real under Spock’s hands.

“Come along, boys,” Amanda says, “I’ll take you to the hotel, and then I’ll get out of your hair for a while.”

True to her word, she leaves them in the room, citing a need to visit some old friends and colleagues in the city.

“God… I still can’t believe you’re here, Spock,” James says, running a hand through his hair, “I’m so happy.”

“So am I.”

“And you’re admitting it. That’s something new.”

“I have never felt the need to hide my emotions from you, James. Never.”

A blush creeps into James’ face, making him look impossibly more beautiful. Spock steps in close to him, holds up his right hand, extends his first two fingers, and quietly says, “I would like to kiss you in the Vulcan way first. Is this acceptable to you?”

“Yes… how do we do it?”

Spock tells him, “Hold up your fingers like this,” and when James mimics him, Spock presses the pads of their fingers together. Warmth spreads through his whole body from where their fingers touch, a most incredible feeling. James’ blue eyes go wide at the sensation. His fingers shift slightly, and a shiver rolls up Spock’s spine.

“So… this is a Vulcan kiss, huh?”

“Yes. As you well remember, Vulcans are touch telepaths, and our hands are fairly sensitive to the touch of others.”

“Amazing…” James breathes, smiles, asks, “I suppose you want me to show you how Humans kiss now.”

“I believe that would only be fair, James.”

He’s still blushing as he leans in close to Spock and presses their lips together. As far as kisses go, this one is shy and clumsy. Their noses bump. They don’t know what to do with their hands. It’s almost chaste… almost.

To them, it’s perfect. Joy radiates through Spock’s body.

“How was that for your first Human kiss, Spock?” James asks.

“It was most agreeable… and I think we will only get better with more practice,” he replies, offering James a true smile.

“Now, _that_ is something I definitely agree with.”

xXxXx

“Well, Amanda, you were right,” Winona says, grinning.

The party is thrumming with activity, a strange mix of Humans, Vulcans, and other alien dignitaries milling about with drinks and food.

“Of course I was,” she replies, “and so were you.”

Their sons are the center of attention. This is their party, after all.

“They always were inseparable. Goodness, remember how upset they were when you had to leave Vulcan and return to Terra?”

“Who can forget? Jimmy didn’t talk to me for almost a month! They would call or email each other every single day.”

“Oh yes, wasn’t that the most precious thing? Really, we should have known as soon as you arrived. Spock was the only person besides you that James really liked. Took a shining to him almost right away.”

“Do you know… Jimmy still has a little paper he wrote when he was six about how Spock is his favorite person? Isn’t that so sweet?”

“You’ll have to frame it and have it at the wedding, Winona. That would just embarrass them to death!”

“What would embarrass us?”

The two women turn. Spock and James stand before them, both utterly happy in their own ways, fingers twined.

“Don’t you worry about that now, Jimmy,” Winona says, “Growing weary of all the attention yet?”

“Hardly,” he replies, “I plan on shoving in everyone’s face how in love we are. Right, Spock?”

“While that is not usually my style, it does bring a certain satisfaction.”

Amanda speaks up, “You know, now that you’re engaged, you boys have a wedding to plan… Actually, you have two weddings: one on Vulcan and one here on Terra.”

“We have plenty of time to plan. Hell, we still have to finish school first.”

“Correct. We have agreed to postpone marriage until we have graduated and obtained careers in our respective fields.”

“And if we need any help, I think we have two very interested mothers who would be more than willing to help make arrangements.”

“Jim! Spock!” George calls, waving them over, “Come here, there’s someone I want you to meet!”

They hurry over, still holding hands, and Amanda beams. _Oh yes. We always knew this day would come._


End file.
